stargate_sgcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronald Greer
Ronald Greer is described as a strong and silent Marine, who has a mysterious and checkered past which he has created a hard shell around. He was born poor, and Rush said that Greer would probably be in jail had it not been for the military. During his mid 20's, he became part of the team that was stranded on Destiny . Personality Greer has difficulty trusting people who are not part of the military, such as Doctor Nicholas Rush. Surprisingly, the only civilian that Greer appears to trust to any degree is Eli Wallace. At first glance it seems he has anger issues, but he cares about those aboard the ship. Although he is clever and calm during a struggle, he believes that he can only count on other soldiers during combat and has a hard time trusting the non-military personnel. Greer prioritizes survival over comfort, dismissing the awful taste of an alien sweet potato for the simple reason that it will keep them alive. His sense of humor is unusual but good at mediating conflicts when they arise. Biography Early life Greer was born to Angela Greer and Reginald Greer. His father fought in Desert Storm, and after the war was abusive as a father, locking Greer in a closet as punishment, making him stack bricks only to kick them over, and at one point leaving him in the middle of the city and forcing him to walk home. The former has given him mild claustrophobia. He saved both his mother and father from a house fire after the latter incident. His mother was presumably unharmed in the fire while his father suffered severe burns that left him with scars on one side of his face. When he was in his late teen years his father died of a brain infection while in a Veteran's Hospital. Greer joined the Marine Corps after he did not receive an athletic scholarship. He believed that by joining the military he could make a difference. 2009 Nicholas Rush said that Greer was not among the men that he had approved to be on the exploration/military teams that would go through the gate on the Icarus Base after the 9th chevron was dialed. Rush also believed that if not for the military, Greer would have gone to prison, or "worse". At the time of the attack on Icarus Base, Greer was awaiting court-martial for assaulting Colonel David Telford. He was released by Colonel Everett Young during the attack to help defend the base and evacuated the planet through the Stargate before it exploded. He was the penultimate man to evacuate to Destiny, just ahead of Young. On arrival he and the rest of the new crew were informed that they were on an unknown spaceship in an unknown region of space, billions of light-years from home. When life support systems were failing and Rush thought he had found a solution, Eli Wallace protested, believing that Rush's solution could destroy the ship. Greer held Rush at gunpoint, unwilling to let him make yet another decision that would hurt the Icarus personnel. Matthew Scott intervened and ordered Greer to lower his weapon, which he did. Rush tried his solution, but it had no affect on anything. When Destiny dropped out of FTL and dialed the Stargate to a planet with the necessary materials to repair the failing life support system, Greer was assigned to the team sent to explore it. He shot Jeremy Franklin on Rush's orders, as Franklin was about to leave with their only Ancient remote control. Greer then left to find Scott, who was lost in the desert. Greer found Scott and helped get him back to the gate with the materials needed to fix the life support. During the lottery in "Light", his name was not one of the ones chosen to escape the apparently doomed ship using the Ancient shuttle. When Spencer, who was also not chosen, tried to argue that the shuttle could fit more, Greer quickly knocked him out with the butt of his rifle, before things could get out of hand. He chose to remain alone in his quarters for the end, watching the approaching star through his window. A few weeks later, while Young and Scott were on a mission to replenish Destiny's water supply, he helped contain the dust bugs which had infested the ship, devising a makeshift flamethrower to herd them. He managed to trap them in a closet, giving TJ time to fill a barrel full of water to attract them. He helped carry the barrel to the gate and throw it through, disposing of the creatures. Water}} Several weeks later, when the IOA had developed a plan to bring the expedition home, he was locked up once more by Colonel Telford, who had switched bodies with Young. He encouraged Scott to rebel against Telford, knowing that Telford's rash actions could get them all killed. Though Scott was unwilling to do so, the situation was resolved by Rush. Earth}} A few days later, he accompanied an off-world team to a jungle planet in search of food. As a result of solar flare activity, two alternate timelines were created by the trip. In the first timeline, some of the team fell ill, and they were later besieged by squigglers. Greer survived the initial attack and helped rally the survivors in a cave. He taught Eli how to handle a rifle and took him along to destroy several squiggler nests. He was killed during the second attack. In the second timeline, he went with Young and Scott to catch one of squigglers, as their venom held the cure to the affliction. He died again in this timeline. In the third timeline, he survived along with everyone else. Some time later he was part of the team that discovered the Destiny interface chair. He also slept with Dr. Lisa Park. He discovered Sergeant Spencer's corpse when Spencer failed to report for duty. When the investigation eventually led to an informal trial, he suggested the use of force to restore Colonel Young's authority. This idea was turned down by Young himself. After Camile Wray was put in charge, she took him off the active-duty list. Greer believed that she did so out of suspicion that he killed Spencer. She didn't give him a straight answer, though he insisted that they would talk about it further. The situation was resolved when Spencer's death was revealed to be a suicide. A short while later, when Destiny was attacked by a Nakai mothership, Greer helped Matthew Scott defend the ship from Nakai fighters using the shuttle. A day later, the civilian personnel mutinied against the military, sealing them off in one section of the ship. Greer and Young, using Ancient environmental suits, went onto the hull and reentered the ship on the civlians' side to unseal the doors and retake the ship. Greer was posted in the mess hall with Lt. James to keep watch on the civilians. Once the mutiny was dealt with, the civilians were dismissed, though Greer felt that the issue would come up again. A week later, Destiny unexpectedly jumped out of FTL in the vicinity of a unexplored star with a single planet orbiting it. Greer accompanied the first team to visit the planet, and was the first to sample a kiwi-like fruit, despite objections that it could be poisonous. He then spent a month on the planet while the ship navigated around the star, helping to keep relations between the military and civilians amicable in his own unique way. A few days later, along with Eli Wallace, Chloe Armstrong and Matthew Scott, Greer explored a planet with ruins. There Greer was trapped when, after firing at a giant spider, a section of the tunnel the team was exploring collapsed. The team was stranded when the Destiny jumped to FTL again. The next day, while searching for a way out of the ruins, Chloe believed she had found a map of the the tunnel system. When Greer went down another tunnel to check her findings, it collapsed on him, knocking him unconscious. Unable to dig him out, Scott reluctantly left with Eli and Chloe. He awoke later on and managed to dig himself out, but by the time he reached the Stargate his companions had already left. He set up camp by the gate, awaiting rescue, and was tormented by a hallucination of his father. He was eventually rescued by Lt. James, who brought him back to the ship, though he was dismayed when Scott, Eli, and Chloe had not been rescued. When Destiny was sabotaged by the Nakai, allowing Scott, Eli, and Chloe to dial the Stargate, he was delighted to see Scott return unharmed. He would later command one of the teams patrolling the halls during the subsequent alien attack. When several crew members were infected by alien ticks that induced hallucinations, Greer suffered one of the most dangerous psychotic episodes of all victims: Convinced that Nicholas Rush and Camile Wray were plotting another mutiny, he hallucinated being ordered to stop them using deadly force, and nearly killed both. When Dr. Rush had a dream containing residual memories from using the Long-range communication stones in conjunction with Colonel David Telford, the subsequent covert operation to, again, swap consciousnesses with Telford (Rush posing as another member of the Destiny Expedition) sparked an interrogation on Colonel Everett Young's part. Greer was posted at the entrance to Telford's quarters and given strict orders to not let anybody except Young through. After a verbal confrontation by Young who accused Telford of conspiring with the Lucian Alliance against Stargate Command and Destiny expedition, Telford attacked Young. This drew the immediate attention of Greer who flew in and swiftly and brutally beat Colonel Telford, inflicting multiple facial wounds. Greer was pulled off of Telford by Lt. Scott and both of them were ordered out of Telford's quarters. After receiving authorization from Jack O'Neill to further the interrogation "by any means necessary", Colonel Young saw fit to order Adam Brody to vent the atmosphere in Telford's room. As the oxygen levels lowered, Young continued to implore Telford to tell them the information they needed to know. Telford refused and suffocated to death (while still inside Rush's body—causing Rush, inside Telford's body, to convulse and suffocate as well), however Telford's suffocation resulted in the breaking of the brain washing that had been inflicted on him by the Lucian Alliance. As Telford suffocated, Camile Wray and Matthew Scott both protested Young's judgment while Greer remained calm and awaited for Young's next move. With the bonds of the brainwashing broken, Telford divulged that the Lucian Alliance was enacting a plan to dial the ninth chevron and board Destiny as they spoke. With defensive options minimal and little time to act, Young assigned Greer to a team with Matthew Scott as part of the ships infantry defenses against the Lucian Alliance's unwarranted boarding of Destiny. With control of Destiny essentially split in half between the expedition and the Lucian Alliance, Scott remained in the control room of Destiny, one of the soldiers who had not been captured by the Alliance. With the radiation bursts from the nearby Binary pulsar system growing more dangerous, Greer and Scott don the Ancient environmental suit and, after a negotiation between Camile Wray and Commander Kiva, pass through Alliance controlled territory of the ship to a hull breach that had been sealed off by the ship's shields. They pass through the hull and go for a space walk in order to locate one of Destiny's shield emitters in order to adjust it to withstand the next burst of radiation from the pulsar. While Greer and Scott are on their space walk a coup erupts between the expedition and the Alliance, affecting control of the ship's system and compromising Greer and Scott's ability to re-enter Destiny the way they exited. With the help of Eli, Rush and Brody, Greer and Scott are able to run along the outside of the hull to an airlock in an unexplored area of the ship. However they were not able to reach the airlock before the pulsar's next burst of radiation and were presumed dead by Rush and Brody. However Scott radioed in moments after the burst past, revealing that he and Greer had hid themselves on the underside of the ships hull in order to block the radiation. They then returned to the airlock they were attempting to enter and were let in by Eli. After re-entering Destiny and regrouping with Eli, Chloe, Rush and Brody; Scott and Greer decide to go on a reconnaissance mission to assess the condition of the ship's personnel. While they are away a small contingent of Alliance soldiers pinpoints Eli, Chloe, Rush and Brody's location but before any prisoners can be taken Scott and Greer arrive on the scene and kill the Alliance soldiers. They decide to follow Rush's plan of sealing themselves off in the Hydroponics lab, the safest location on Destiny from the radiation burst, and allow the next burst to kill off the remaining Alliance members. Scott and Greer make their way to the infirmary in order to grab Lt. Tamara Johansen and Camile Wray. Unfortunately the Alliance launches an attack and pins them in the infirmary. Scott radios Rush and tells him to seal the door despite the fact that they aren't with them. Rush's true plan is effective and the threat of death by radiation burst convinces the remaining Alliance forces to surrender control of Destiny back to the Destiny expedition. Greer is among the skeleton crew aboard Destiny who welcomes back the expedition that were evacuated off Destiny by the Alliance and was congratulated by Colonel Everett Young when he arrived in the Destiny Gate room. Shortly after the invasion, he was part of a team that was sent to an unnamed planet in the Ancient shuttle to replenish the food and water supply. During reentry the shuttle lost power and crashed on the planet. After Scott and the rest of the team unburied the Stargate, he returned to Destiny. 2010 When Senator Michaels came on board with Doctor Andrew Covel, Covel needed someone to switch with him so Wray volunteered Greer as she believed he needed to use the communications stones which he always refused to do. Greer was ordered by Young to do so, but was mad at Wray for forcing him to do something he didn't want to do. Upon switching and learning the details of the Lucian Alliance threat, Greer offered his help in dealing with the threa to Telford, but was refused. When the Alliance tel'tak crashed into the building, Greer pulled Wray to saftey in an office, but had his leg injured by falling debris. After Wray splints his leg, the two hook up with Airman Evans and try to make their way out of the buidling, getting a gun and a radio from a dead airman along the way. After failing to find a way out and learning of the possible naquadria bomb threat, Wray and Greer decided to try to disarm it themselves, but discovered they were exposed to a fatal dose of radiation in the process. Evans revealed himself to be Lucian Alliance and took Wray hostage, but she broke free and Greer killed him. The two made it into the ship where Wray tried to disarm the bomb, but failed as they radio was jammed by the radiation and they weren't able to get the full instructions from Varro. Wray apologized to him for their differences, explaining that they stemmed from the fact that he was more into action while she was more into talking and the two got a laugh out of the fact that at the point where all they had to do was talk, Wray had nothing to say. After Rush severed the connection, the two met on the Observation Deck, worried as nothing had been heard from Earth since their return and they didn't know what had happened to their loved ones. Greer admitted to Wray he missed his mother and was sorry as they weren't on the best of terms because of his joining the military, but Wray comforted him with the fact that his mother probably knew how he cared about her anyway. Greer was one of two possible canidates for a kidney transplant for Doctor Dale Volker and he agreed to be the one to donate the kidney. When TJ needed to take bone marrow from him, he refused to be sedated due to a lack of medicine on board, even though it caused him great pain. When Volker got nervous about the operation and reminised about watching the stars in his backyard, Greer took him to the Destiny garden to look at the stars. With the help of Amanda Perry, the operation was a success, but Greer developed infections from it. Even though he wasn't supposed to, Greer walked around the ship despite being in a weakened state, but eventually recovered from his infections. After recovering, Greer was sent on a mission to a planet where he and Scott encountered a Space Deer, but Greer hesitated to kill one. When a predator attacked, Greer hesitated to fire as well, resulting in it attacking the camp and taking TJ and Cpl. Reynolds captive. Greer returned with a rescue team, but his determination to keep after the predator put him at odds with Colonel Young. Eventually Varro, Tasia and the other Alliance personell joined the hunt to Greer's displeasure as he didn't trust them. The team fell into a trap and Young and James were hurt while most of the Alliance team was killed and Greer admitted to James his reasons for hesitating so much: he thought he died during the operation even though James figured it was just the effets of the medicine he was under and he didn't want to ever experience that again. After laying an ambush for the creature which killed one, all of the remaning members of the team except Varro and Greer were killed, leaving the two to rescue TJ and Reynolds alone. Greer still didn't trust Varro who compared him to a friend of his who died on a suicide mission, but worked with him. After locating the two thanks to TJ fixing a radio and calling them, Greer had Varro create a distraction while he rescued the two. Even though Greer could've harmed the creature, he chose not to as it was intellegent and willing to let TJ and Reynolds go after recignizing the same about the them and they hooked up woth Varro who escaped the creatures unharmed. On the way back to the Gate, the group encountered another space deer and Greer killed it to take it back to the ship for dinner. As a result of this adventure, Varro earned Greer's trust and at Greer's recomendation, Varro was set free and intergrated into the crew. Alternate timelines * In an alternate timeline, he and a team went to a Jungle planet on a reconnaissance mission. He survived the first squiggler attack, but was killed during the second. * In another alternate timeline he joined Everett Young's party in an attempt to collect a live squiggler. However, the team were again attacked; this time Greer was the first to die. thumb|Elderly Greer and Lisa talking, recorded on kino. *''In an alternate timeline, instead of choosing to return to Earth with everyone else, Greer volunteered to remain behind on Destiny as part of the group that were staying to complete the mission. When things got too unstable, he and the rest of the volunteers headed through the Stargate too, but like everyone else except for Colonel David Telford, didn't make it to Earth and was presumed dead. However, he ended on a planet that he and other survivors called Novus, 2,000 years in the past, eventually marrying Lisa Park. The two had four sons, three daughters and fifteen granchildren in total.'' Behind the scenes His working name was Ron "Psycho" Stasiak, 128|Four new SGU Cast Members Announced}} but was changed in January 2009 to Ronald Greer. External links * * 7|Master Sgt. Ronald Greer}} * References and notes Fullsize-sgu0216-0036xe.jpg|Greer Ronald Greer 01.jpg Greer and Lisa.jpg Dale Greer.jpg Universe-series-header.jpg Desertplanet.jpg Rush and Greer.jpg fullsize-sgu0216-0045xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0218-0010xx.jpg|Greer Fullsize-sgu0219-0357xe.jpg Fullsize-sgu0219-0356xe.jpg Nup 139336 0051.jpg fullsize-sgu0216-0115xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0217-0007xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0220-0201xe.jpg|Greer in stasis. fullsize-sgu0220-0113xe.jpg|Greer escorts Park to stasis. fullsize-sgu0219-0099xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0218-0153xb.jpg|Old man Greer - behind the scenes. fullsize-sgu0218-0156xb.jpg|Old man Greer and Park. fullsize-sgu0218-0160xe.jpg|Old man Greer and Park. fullsize-sgu0218-0165xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0217-0472xe.jpg|Greer and company meet their alternates' descendants. fullsize-sgu0217-0454xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0217-0043xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0217-0007xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0101-0871xe.jpg|Greer's first day on the Destiny. fullsize-sgu0103-1172xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0108-0628xe.jpg|Greer and Rush fullsize-sgu0110-0120xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0112-0210xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0113-0309xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0115-0464xb.jpg|Greer and his father. fullsize-sgu0115-0494xe.jpg|Greer fullsize-sgu0120-0705xe.jpg|Greer in spacesuit. Category:Destiny Crew Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Need Images